


Romance Dawn Arc

by owl_beans



Series: One Piece Gender Swap Transgenderificaton [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, MTF!Luffy, Rewrite, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_beans/pseuds/owl_beans
Summary: One Piece rewrite with gender swap+ (aka trans and gender diverse characters fufufu)
Series: One Piece Gender Swap Transgenderificaton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952767
Kudos: 17





	1. ROMANCE DAWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peek into luffy and shanks' past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've worked on this series for a really long time, and it became something of my go to whenever I've had writer's block. This most recent bout of writer's block has been over a year now -_-' Hopefully, I'll be able to write and post for my other series soon too! For now, please enjoy this work :D

_Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was “Gold Roger.” He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution had inspired pirates around the world to search for what he left behind._

_“Want my ultimate treasures? It’s possible… Hmph. I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in ‘that’ place.”_

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

The world had officially entered the Pirate Era.

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

“Oi, what are you doing, Luffy?” Shanks asked in exasperation as Luffy stood atop her ship’s figurehead, angrily brandishing a small dagger. The small girl was in her signature ANCHOR shirt and shorts, floppy black hair falling into her eyes and all over her shoulders. She looked at the three scars running over Shanks’ left eye and hardened her resolve.

“I’m not joking this time! I’ve had enough of everyone mocking me! I’ll prove it to all of you!” Luffy decreed, completely serious.

“Hahaha!” Shanks cackled, red hair tossing back as she placed her hands on her hips. “Let’s see what you’re gonna do!”

“Luffy is going to do something funny again,” the crewman next to Shanks chuckled.

Luffy promptly stabbed herself in the face with the dagger, right underneath her left eye, yelping in pain.

“ _WHAT_?”

The Red Hair Pirates promptly freaked the fuck out.

“Luffy, you idiot!”

“Ouuuuuuuch,” Luffy whined, dropping the dagger and curling in on herself.

“S–Stupid!” Shanks cried, rushing over to the girl. “What the hell are you doing?”

Luffy sniffled as Shanks pulled her hand away from the wound, inspecting it herself. “Owwww!” she cried.

“You shouldn’t have done that, idiot!” Shanks groaned. “Oi, doctor! Get over here!”

“Just you wait!” Luffy said through angry, pained tears. “I’m gonna be a real pirate!”

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

“Let’s drink up and celebrate!” Shanks bellowed. After Luffy had been treated and the general panic over Luffy’s action had passed, the pirate crew had gathered at Makino’s bar. Laughing, Shanks raised her drink. “To Luffy’s craziness and to our greatness!”

“Gahahaha! Drink! Drink!” one of Shanks’ nakama cheered.

“Sake! Sake! Bring out more sake!” Lucky Roo, one of Shanks’ main crew, called.

“Ah—it didn’t hurt a bit.” Luffy attempted to smile, fat tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. She was sitting on the countertop next to Shanks, a bandage slapped underneath her left eye (she’d insisted that Doc let her put it on herself after he stitched it up because she was _not_ a child and was going to be an amazing pirate just you _wait_ ).

“Liar! Don’t do anything so stupid again!” Shanks barked in exasperation and worry.

“I’m not afraid of pain at all! Next time, bring me out to sea! I wanna be a pirate too!” Luffy grinned bright and wide, arms thrown out in what she hoped was a convincing gesture.

“You can’t handle being a pirate,” Shanks scoffed with her own wide grin. “Not being able to swim is a pirate’s greatest weakness,” she reminded.

“As long as I stay onboard, I’ll be fine. Besides, I can fight pretty good.” Luffy said, remaining steadfast. “I’ve trained rigorously before,” the girl swore. “My punch is as strong as pistol fire!” She stretched her fist out, gums showing as she smiled proudly.

“Pistol fire? Wow, really?” Shanks remarked boredly, leaning into her palm.

“What kind of tone is that?” Luffy demanded.

A gaggle of Shanks’ nakama stood arm in arm, dancing a loose cabaret.

“Luffy! You seem unhappy!” one cried.

“Be happy to face anything!” another advised.

“Yeah! A pirate’s life is great!” the one next to the last one cheered.

“Nothing is greater than freedom!” the one on the end laughed.

Luffy perked up, excitement lifting her lips.

“Don’t give her dumb ideas, guys.” Shanks sighed, balancing a spoon between her teeth because she was trying to gain new skills to show off with.

“But it’s the truth, right?” Lucky Roo crooned, making a kissy face at Yasopp, the best sharpshooter on the crew, in good humor.

“Right!” Yasopp cooed right back, slinging an arm around Lucky Roo like a true pal.

“Captain, why don’t we take her with us one time? It’s not a big deal,” one of Shanks’ nakama suggested, the one with the spade on his left brow.

“Yeah, I agree!” another nodded.

“Yeah!” Luffy cheered in agreement, hopping off her stool in excitement.

“Well then, next time one of you get off the ship and let her take your place.” Shanks replied.

“We’ve said enough! Let’s drink!” Lucky Roo and the rest marched off, cackling.

“What kind of friends are you?” Luffy cried, betrayed.

“The main point is that you’re still too young. Wait at least another ten years, and I’ll reconsider taking you out to sea.” Shanks assured.

“Darn it, Shanks! I’m not a kid anymore!” Luffy insisted through grit teeth.

Shanks pushed a glass toward her. “Don’t be mad. Here, have some juice.” She said kindly.

“Okay! Thanks!” Luffy immediately brightened, gulping down the juice.

“You really are a kid! Drinking juice! How funny!” Shanks started banging on the table, guffawing at the success of her master plan.

“What a dirty trick!” Luffy harrumphed before hopping off her stool and walking away in a huff. “Hmph! I’m so tired of her! I even stabbed myself today and she still won’t agree to let me join her!”

“Luffy,” Benn Beckman, Shanks’ first mate, spoke from where he sat by the wall, “you should try to understand the captain’s feelings.” He advised as he lit his cigarette.

“Understand Shanks’ feelings?” Luffy tilted her head in surprise.

“Yes. After all, she is the one who leads us. She knows that being a pirate is interesting, but she also knows that a pirate’s life is hard and dangerous.” Benn explained, clenching his fist around his match and extinguishing it. Luffy looked even more confused and Benn chuckled. “Do you understand? She’s not purposely teasing your ambitions of being a pirate,” he said with an assuring grin around his cigarette.

“I don’t understand,” Luffy pouted. “Shanks just takes me for an idiot!” she huffed.

“Little baby can’t swim,” Shanks leered from her seat.

“See?” Luffy fumed, pointing accusatively at the older woman.

“Captain, you seem to be as happy as always.” Makino, the bar owner, smiled pleasantly. She always liked it when Shanks visited; things always got so fun and lively.

“Yep,” Shanks snickered, bangs flopping into her eye and straw hat slipping further on her head, “making fun of Luffy is my joy.”

“She is _too_ happy,” Luffy insisted to Benn, still pointing at Shanks.

“Luffy-chan, would you like to eat something?” Makino questioned as she set a large barrel of beer on the counter.

“Okay!” Luffy grinned brightly. “I’ll pay you with my treasure!”

“What treasure? You’re lying again,” Shanks scoffed.

“Nope! I’m definitely gonna be a pirate,” Luffy insisted as she took a seat at the bar next to Shanks again. Makino set down some place settings for the two. “I’ll pay her with the treasure I find,” Luffy said seriously as she banged her newly acquired fork and knife on the countertop in emphasis.

“Hahaha, I’ll be waiting!” Makino laughed as she went to grab Shanks and Luffy some plates.

Luffy giggled, pleased and excited.

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

“Shanks,” Luffy spoke around the giant bite of steak in her mouth. The vegetables on her plate and glass of juice remained untouched.

“What is it?” Shanks mumbled around her spoon of rice.

“How long are you gonna stay?” Luffy questioned.

“Well, it’s almost been a year since we started using this town as our base,” Shanks considered as she set her spoon down. “I plan on setting sail a couple more times. Then, we’ll leave this town and head north.”

Luffy processed this as she managed to tear free a hunk of flesh off her steak. “A couple more times…” she murmured as she took a bite of bread. Makino watched the display with quiet exasperation. “I’ll learn how to swim by then.” Luffy decided, smiling up at Shanks.

“Alright! Good luck,” Shanks said honestly.

A huge crashing noise sounded as newcomers kicked open one of the bar doors, sending it flying off its hinges.

“Hehe, so this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I’ve seen any. They look pretty dumb to me.” The man at the head of the group, robed in red and gold, smirked.

Shanks’ crew remained silent as the newcomers sidled up to the bar. Luffy watched, munching on a purple fruit with swirls as the man in red placed his hand down next to Shanks.

“We’re bandits,” said the man. “You might have heard my name, Higuma.” He smirked. “We’re not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy ten barrels of sake.”

“I’m so sorry,” Makino said with an apologetic smile, “but we’re out of sake.”

“Oh?” Higuma raised a brow as he looked back to Shanks’ crew. “That’s strange. Then, what are they drinking? Is it water?” he demanded.

“It’s sake, but that’s all we have.” Makino answered.

“I’m sorry,” Shanks spoke up, sending Higuma a friendly smile. “Looks like we’ve finished all the sake here. Sorry about that,” she extended a bottle to Higuma. “Here, if you don’t mind, take the last one.”

Higuma frowned, taking the bottle and smashing it across Shanks’ temple, drenching her in sake and glass shards.

Makino gasped as the other bandits snickered; Shanks’ nakama watched on silently and Luffy almost dropped her fruit in shock.

“Just who do you think I am?” Higuma demanded. “Don’t take me lightly. One bottle is nowhere near enough!” he growled.

Shanks frowned, looking upset. “Oh no, now the floor is all wet.” She said with a sad sigh.

“See this?” Higuma took out his own bounty poster from his robe, brandishing it to the sopping-wet woman. “My head is worth _8 million beli_. I’m one of the prime fugitives here, and I’ve killed fifty- people before, you cocky bitch.” He waved the poster in her face again. “Now that you know who I am, don’t mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don’t mingle very well.” Higuma sneered.

Shanks ignored him, hopping off her stool and beginning to pick up the shards of glass off the floor. “Sorry about that, Makino-chan, do you have a mop?” she questioned.

“Ah, it’s alright! I’ll clean it up!” Makino assured worriedly, waving her hands placatingly. There was a crease in her brow and her mouth was downturned in concern. Shanks always thought Makino looked cute, but she’d rather not see the bar owner upset like this.

Higuma scowled, drawing his sword and cutting down everything from Shanks’ stool to the bar counter. Makino screamed, covering her face as debris flew through the air. Shanks ended up landing on her ass after being unbalanced by the slashed stool.

“Well, it seems like you really enjoy cleaning.” Higuma leered, not so subtly looking down Shanks’ wet blouse. “Now you can enjoy doing it more,” he said before turning. “Hmph, later, you bunch of chickens.” He sneered as he and his bandits left the bar. “What a pathetic town. It doesn’t even have sake. Let’s move on to the next one,” he ordered.

Back in the bar, Makino kneeled in front of Shanks sprawled form. “Are you alright, captain? Did you get hurt?” she asked in concern.

“No, I’m fine.” Shanks assured, leaning against a barstool. “Phew,” she exhaled with a grin.

There was a moment of silence where the crew stared at Shanks before everyone burst into uproarious laughter, the loudest they’ve been all day.

“Ahahahahaha! Our captain looked so silly!” Lucky Roo boomed.

The others were also howling, tears streaming down their faces in amusement.

“He fixed you up good, Captain-chan!”

Shanks herself started snickering, taking off her hat and throwing her head back.

“Why are you laughing?” Luffy shouted furiously as she marched up to Shanks. “That was disgraceful! Why didn’t you fight him? So what if they have more people? Who laughs after getting picked on? You’re not a real woman, and not a pirate either!”

Shanks stared at her blankly before putting her hat back on and smiling. “Look, I know how you feel, but it’s just a bottle of sake. There’s nothing to get worked up about.”

Luffy huffed, turning around. “I don’t want to see you again, coward!” she growled.

“Oh, c’mon. Don’t go, Luffy.” Shanks laughed as she grabbed Luffy’s wrist.

Luffy kept walking, unaware that her arm was stretching as she marched on.

Shanks’ crew lost their minds, spitting out their sake in unison like perfect imitations of water fountains.

“Hm?” Luffy blinked.

“Her arm! It’s stretching! That’s…!” Shanks managed through her shock, teeth gritting.

“No way! You…!” Yasopp barked in horror.

“What’s happening? Aaaaah!” Luffy started panicking.

Lucky Roo cried out, getting everyone’s attention. “It’s gone!” he pointed at an opened chest.

“What?”

“The Gum-Gum Fruit we took from the enemy isn’t here!” Lucky Roo bemoaned. He quickly pulled out a sketchpad and flipped to a picture of a purple fruit with swirls on it. “Luffy, did you eat this?”

Luffy stiffened, guilty. “Well yeah, isn’t that dessert?” she gulped. “Tasted pretty bad, though,” she added unhelpfully.

“That’s the Gum-Gum Fruit!” Shanks yelled, getting right in Luffy’s face, jabbing angry fingers into Luffy’s mouth. “It’s a Devil Fruits and one of the rarest treasures of the sea! Whoever eats it will turn into a Rubber Human and never be able to swim!”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Luffy’s jaw dropped in horror. “You’re kidding riiiiiiiiiight?”

“You idiooooot!” Shanks cried.

And that was the story of how Monkey D. Luffy became a Rubber Human.

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

Luffy skipped down the pathway, passing windmills and rolling green fields with a basket in hand as she made her way to the fish store.

“Heehee,” Luffy giggled, grinning bright and wide, “I want to buy some fish, Storekeeper-san!” she informed.

“Hey, Luffy, you look like you’re in a good mood today. So, did the pirates leave you behind again?” Gyoru, the storekeeper, laughed. “Either way, you can’t swim anymore.”

“That’s alright; I’ll just be a pirate who doesn’t fall into the sea!” Luffy said brightly. “After eating the Gum-Gum Fruit, I’ve become even happier!” she stretched her cheeks further than they could go were she still a normal human. “Look!”

“What’s so good about that?” The village chief, Woop Slap, huffed as he passed by. “Maybe the whole village thinks that’s cool, but what good does having a rubber body do?” he demanded.

“Chief!” Gyoru said in a mild rebuke.

“I’m gonna tell you again, Luffy. Don’t become a pirate!” Woop Slap growled, leaning heavily on his cane as he pointed at the girl who was plugging her fingers in her ears in an attempt to ignore the nagging elder. “It’ll ruin this town’s reputation! The captain may look like a reasonable person, but don’t hang around her again!”

“Shut up!” Luffy cried before running away. “I’m gonna be a pirate like Shanks!”

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

Luffy sat at Makino’s bar, huffing as she fiddled with her empty glass of juice.

“They’ve been away for a while now. Do you feel lonely, Luffy-chan?” Makino questioned as she cleaned a glass.

“Nope, I haven’t forgiven them for the bandit incident yet.” Luffy harrumphed, balancing her glass between her teeth. “I overestimated Shanks. I thought she was a tough pirate. What a disappointment,” she sighed.

“Really?” Makino smiled. “I thought that people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave.”

“That’s because you don’t understand,” Luffy mumbled in irritation. “There are times when a person should fight back!”

“Oh? I guess I don’t know anything then,” Makino hummed indulgently.

“That’s right, you don’t.” Luffy nodded.

“Excuse me,” a newcomer entered the bar and Luffy’s mouth dropped in shock.

“Excuse me,” a newcomer entered the bar and Luffy’s mouth dropped in shock.

Lo and behold, it was that bitch Higuma.

“Well, looks like the pirates aren’t here today. It sure is quiet,” Higuma grinned as he and his bandits entered, taking seats. “What are you waiting for? We’re customers! Bring us some sake!”

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

“Chief! You’ve got to hurry! Something terrible has happened!” Makino exclaimed in panic as she threw open the door to Woop Slap’s home.

“What’s wrong, Makino? What’s this fuss about?” Woop Slap set down his tea.

“Luffy-chan was kidnapped by the bandits!”

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

“What an interesting anatomy,” one of the bandits observed with a sneer.

“Yep, seems like kicking and punching won’t do any harm to it,” another added.

“H–Hey, go save Luffy!” One of the townspeople hissed to the man next to him, the other townsfolk watching from behind parted curtains.

“But they’re _bandits_! We could get killed! Besides, Luffy messed with them in the first place!” The other man pointed out nervously.

“Damn it! Apologize to me right now!” Luffy shouted, Higuma holding her up in the air by her throat. “You bastard!” she tried to punch Higuma as he stretched her cheek.

“Oh, a Rubber Kid, huh?” Higuma said. “Who would’ve thought such a thing existed?” he hummed before throwing Luffy down on the ground.

Luffy bounced away, landing on her back before she sat up, looking at Higuma in rage. “Damn it!” she growled.

“A different type of human,” Higuma pondered.

“You’ll be sorry for this!” Luffy swore.

“If I sell you to a circus, I could get a lot of money.” Higuma sneered.

Luffy picked up a stick, charging at Higuma with an incensed yell.

“What a determined brat!” Higuma looked down at her, raising a leg and kicking Luffy down, pressing his boot down on the side of her face, cheek squishing into the ground. “We were just having a good time drinking and talking. Did we say something that pissed you off?” Higuma smirked at her.

“Yes, you did!” Luffy shouted shrilly. “Apologize right now! Damn it!”

One of the townspeople watching from his home swallowed. “Luffy sure is hotheaded. Why in the world did that kid start trouble with them?”

“Move your damn foot, you bastard!” Luffy squirmed under Higuma’s boot.

“Let the child go! Please!” Woop Slap begged as he and Makino rushed over. He dropped to his knees and bowed. “I don’t know what Luffy did, and I don’t want to argue with you. But I’m willing to pay! So please, let the girl go!” he entreated.

“Chief!” Luffy gasped.

“As one would expect, it’s the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation.” Higuma praised before raising a clenched fist. “But it’s too late! You can’t save this little brat now after how pissed she got me!” He growled, stomping harder on Luffy’s head. “When a weakling like her insults me, it makes me so _angry_!”

“It’s your fault! You wild baboon!” Luffy yelled.

“Fine, I’m not gonna sell you.” Higuma said as he drew his sword. “I’ll kill you instead.”

“Luffy-chan!” Makino gasped.

“Pl–Please! Let her go!” Woop Slap pleaded.

Woop Slap and Makino stiffened, sensing her presence behind them just before Shanks actually spoke, unconcerned as usual.

“I was wondering why no one welcome us at the port. Hm, so this was why.” Shanks observed.

“Captain!” Makino gasped in surprise.

“Hey, you guys are the bandits from the other day.” Shanks greeted before looking at Luffy. “Luffy, what’s wrong? Isn’t your punch as strong as pistol fire?”

“…shut up!” Luffy growled.

“Pirate, why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time?” Higuma scoffed with a sneer. “I suggest you leave right now. If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward.” He taunted as Shanks started to walk over.

“Didn’t you hear? You were told not to come any closer!” One of the bandits sneered as he leveled his gun at Shanks’ head, the other underlings laughing as Shanks paused.

“Your life’s at stake here. I’d quit pointing that gun at me. When you wield that pistol, you’re putting your life on the line.” Shanks warned.

“Huh, what’d you say?” the bandit demanded.

“I said,” Shanks pointed at the bandit’s gun, “don’t use this like a toy.”

There was a deafening bang as Lucky Roo shot the bandit clean through the head before sinking his teeth into the drumstick in his other hand, tearing off a chunk.

The townspeople and bandits watched in shock as the bandit fell, blood pooling around his body and quenching the dusty earth.

“N–Now you’ve done it, bitch!” One bandit cried.

“Damn it! That was dirty!” another agreed.

“Dirty?” Yasopp scoffed.

“Don’t make us laugh,” Benn looked at them condescendingly. “Do you think we’re saints or something?” he puffed out a cloud of smoke.

“The people standing in front of you are pirates,” Shanks reminded seriously.

“Shut up! This is none of your business!” one of the bandits yelled.

“Listen well, bandits: you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me, you can even spit on me. I can laugh it off, _but_! I don’t care what reasons you have: I won’t forgive anyone who messes with my friends!” Shanks’ dark gaze blazed with a fire that scorched the bandits just to look at.

“Shanks…” Luffy’s expression was vulnerable and fragile. She never knew she meant that much to Shanks.

“Hahahaha! You won’t forgive me?” Higuma boomed. “You’re just a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day, and you wanna fuck with us? We’ll destroy you!” He vowed, pointing at Shanks and her crew.

“Yeeeeah!” the bandits cheered, incensed by Higuma’s words and charging. “Go to hell!”

Benn sighed, drawing his rifle. “Let me deal with this, I can take care of them myself.” He assured before putting out his cigarette in one of the charging bandit’s eyes. He held his rifle like a bat, grinning and making quick work of the bandits. He pointed the barrel of his gun at Higuma when finished, lighting a fresh cigarette. “Don’t overestimate yourselves, bandits. If you want to fight us, you better get a fleet of marines to back you up.” Benn warned.

“Wow!” Luffy breathed in awe.

“Amazing…” Makino murmured. Woop Slap was too shocked to say anything.

“Wait a minute, this little brat messed with us first!” Higuma protested.

“It doesn’t matter. After all, there is a reward on your head,” Shanks reminded.

Higuma grit his teeth before throwing down a bomb that enveloped the entire street in smoke.

Higuma grit his teeth before throwing down a bomb that enveloped the entire street in smoke.

“Smoke bomb!” Benn warned.

“Come with me, brat!” Higuma’s growl was heard through the haze.

“Uwah! Let go of me!” Luffy cried.

“Luffy!” Shanks screeched when the smoke cleared and Higuma and Luffy were nowhere to be seen. “Oh no! We got careless! He took Luffy! What should we do?”

“Captain-chan! Don’t panic! Let’s split up and find them!” Lucky Roo yelled.

“That captain’s something alright,” Benn sighed in fondness as he watched Shanks run off.

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

“Hahahaha! Looks like we got away! Who would’ve thought a bandit would escape by boat!” Higuma cackled. He had grabbed one of the small boats out of the port and stuffed Luffy in it. Now, they were floating on a wide expanse of sea far from shore. “Well, I only used you as a hostage, but you’re useless now! I’ve already killed fifty-six people, you know. You’ll be nothing in addition to them.” He reminded, because he was extra like that.

“Go to hell!” Luffy cried as she tried to punch Higuma.

Higuma side stepped and smirked down at Luffy. “Ha, so long, brat.” He said before sending Luffy flying off the boat.

“Damn it! Damn it!” Luffy yelled as tears streamed down her face.

“Good riddance,” Higuma grinned.

Higuma side stepped and smirked down at Luffy. “Ha, so long, brat.” He said before sending Luffy flying off the boat.

“Damn it! Damn it!” Luffy yelled as tears streamed down her face.

“Good riddance,” Higuma grinned.

“You called them cowards! I couldn’t even get one hit in! Bastard!” Luffy bit her lip, bracing herself for the water.

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN — flashback to Makino’s bar_ ✤

“Remember the expression on those pirates’ faces the other day?” one of the bandits howled. “She didn’t even say anything after getting hit by a bottle! What a gutless bitch! Hahaha!”

“When I see a coward like that, it just makes me so angry. Waste of a good piece of ass. I really wanted to kill her,” Higuma scoffed. “Pirates only know how to act cool.”

“Shut up!” Luffy bellowed. “Don’t underestimate Shanks! She’s not a coward!”

Makino pulled on Luffy’s shoulders, worried. “Let it go, Luffy!”

“Don’t underestimate Shanks!” Luffy repeated firmly.

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

Luffy landed in the water with a loud splash, and Higuma laughed in elation as he watched her struggle and began to drown.

Luffy’s eyes widened in shock as she saw a huge green Sea King rise up behind Higuma’s boat, its red eyes narrowing on Higuma.

“Wh–Where did that come from?” Higuma cried out just before the Sea King gnashed its gaping maw down on his boat.

Luffy screamed at the sight, the sound alerting the Sea King of her presence. Luffy’s tears ran faster as it swiveled around to zero in on her thrashing body.

“Wah! Someone! Help!” Luffy shouted. She shrieked when the Sea King drew near, but the sound was cut off as she was quickly pressed into Shanks’ chest just as the Sea King snapped its jaw shut where she’d just been.

“Shanks!” Luffy sobbed.

“ **Get lost** ,” Shanks glared at the Sea King.

Even Luffy felt the power behind the words and glared as the Sea King made a hasty retreat back into the depths.

“Thank you, Luffy. Makino-chan told me about everything,” Shanks grinned as Luffy sniffled into her shirt. “Thanks for sticking up for us,” she hummed but Luffy only hiccupped. “Hey, don’t cry. You’re gonna be a strong pirate, right?” Shanks teased as Luffy’s tears ran like rivers.

“But! Shanks! Your arm!” Luffy wailed, sickened and traumatized by the thick streams of blood that splashed down from the stump where Shanks’ left arm used to be into the water.

“It’s nothing. It’s just an arm,” Shanks smiled gently. “As long as you’re alive.”

Those words resounded inside Luffy, and she broke down.

“Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN_ ✤

“You’re really leaving this time?” Luffy gasped.

“Yep,” Shanks nodded. She watched as her nakama prepared everything for their ship. “We’ve stayed here long enough. It’s about time we move on. Are you upset?” Shanks teased.

“Yeah, but I won’t force you to take me along anymore. I’ll become a pirate by myself,” Luffy said assuredly and Shanks stuck her tongue out at her.

“Heh, I wouldn’t take you even if you begged me.” Shanks said. “You don’t have what it takes to become a pirate,” she pointed at Luffy teasingly.

“Yes, I do!” Luffy insisted. Her loud and serious tone drew the attention of the crew, and many paused what they were doing to watch her. “One day, I’ll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours! And then, I’ll find the world’s biggest treasure and become the Pirate King!” Luffy vowed, and many looked on with pride and amusement.

“Oh! So, you want to be bigger than us, huh?” Shanks raised a brow, grinning. “Well then…” she lifted her hat off her head and placed it squarely on Luffy’s messy black locks, “this hat is my gift to you.” Shanks said as tears started streaming down Luffy’s face. “This is my favorite hat, you know.” Shanks reminded before beginning to walk back to where her nakama waited. “When you become a great pirate in the future, return that hat to me.” She instructed.

“That kid’s gonna be big,” Benn grinned as he watched Luffy soak her signature ANCHOR shirt in snot and tears.

“I know; she reminds me of my early years.” Shanks smiled knowingly.

Luffy watched Shanks ship and crew leave with a drenched face and a burning in her chest as Makino kept a steady hand on her shoulder.

✤ _ROMANCE DAWN — 10 years later_ ✤

“She finally left, Chief.” Makino sighed with a smile as she and the townspeople looked out at the harbor. “We’re going to miss her.”

“She’ll ruin this town’s reputation!” Woop Slap huffed.

“I never thought she would be so serious about it!” Gyoru laughed.

Luffy leaned against the only barrel in her ship, aware that the villagers were probably still watching her go. It had taken her some time, but she had finally settled on a new signature outfit: her straw hat (of course), a red vest that Makino had sewn with great care, comfortable shorts that Gyoru and his wife had gifted her, and some flip flops that Woop Slap had once thrown at her that she’d decided to keep.

“Ah, the weather sure is nice today,” Luffy hummed as she rowed.

Just as suddenly as it had all those years ago, the Sea King appeared in front of Luffy in the same manner now.

“I’ve been waiting for you! This is your unlucky day!” Luffy grinned. “I’ll show you what I’ve learned in the past ten years!” Luffy stood, pumping her arm in preparation as the Sea King swam toward her, fanged maw open. “[ _Gomu-Gomu no Pistol_ ]!” Luffy’s arm shot out, punching the Sea King in the face and sending it flying. “How’d that taste? Stupid fish!” Luffy grinned, swinging her arm back into place. Now that that was dealt with, she could focus on more important things. “Hehe! I’ll have to find some friends first. I hope I can find at least ten people,” she decreed. “And then, I’ll make a flag!” she envisioned the black and white Jolly Roger and felt excitement thrum through her body. “Alright, let’s go! I’ll become the Pirate King!”

Without any nakama, she set sail on a little boat. A long journey has begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we meet Coby ufufu
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter <3


	2. That Girl, Straw Hat Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing coby and alvida

“Ah! The weather is pretty nice today!” Luffy grinned, oar propped against her shoulder as she leaned back in her small boat. “Who would’ve thought I’d get into such a disaster on such a nice day like this?” She referred to the giant whirlpool her ship was drawing nearer to as she looked around. “There’s no one around,” she sighed. “It’ll be really bad if this boat wrecks. And on top of that, I can’t even swim.” She sighed again before brightening. “Ah! Wait a minute! It doesn’t really matter if I know how to swim in a situation like this!” she placed her fist in her palm. “Swimming won’t save me here,” she smiled just before her ship was swallowed by the whirlpool.

✤ _That Girl, Straw Hat Luffy — On a remote island_ ✤

Docked near a remote island was a bright pink and white pirate ship that was covered in hearts. The Jolly Roger was the profile of a skull with a heart on it.

A thickset woman with long nails and heavy jewelry inspected the railing of the ship, a spiked club resting on her shoulder as she pulled away her finger, drawing away dirty.

“Why is there so much dust?” the woman demanded

“A thousand pardons, Alvida-sama!” one of Alvida’s men panicked. “I thought I’d already cleaned the whole deck! I–I’ll clean it again, so–so please don’t…” he begged.

“Don’t what?” Alvida questioned threateningly.

“Please don’t hit me! I don’t want to die!” The man begged just before Alvida struck him with her club and sent him flying, blood spraying everywhere.

“Coby!” Alvida barked. “What’s the most beautiful thing of all the seas?”

A small young boy with salmon hair laughed nervously. “Eh…hehehe, that’ll of course be you, Alvida-sama!” He answered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“That’s right!” Alvida cackled. “And that’s why I absolutely hate dirty things! So, I don’t want the slightest bit of dust on my ship! Do you hear me?” she demanded. “I only let you live this long because you know more about navigation than the others.”

“Y–Yes, ma’am. Th–Thank you very much,” Coby stuttered as he dropped onto his knees in front of her respectfully.

“Other than that, you’re totally useless!” Alvida sneered as she kicked him with her heel. “Now, clean my shoes!” She ordered and Coby pulled out a rag with a quiet sniffle.

“Y–Yes, right away, ma’am.” Coby got to work, shaking.

“Keep cleaning, and don’t leave any dust behind!” Alvida cackled as she watched her crew mop and sweep the deck.

“Y–Yes! Yes, ma’am!”

“That’s enough for now! You piece of garbage!” Alvida snarled, kicking Coby away with a harsh jerk of her foot.

“Eh…ehehehe, I’m sorry.” Coby smiled in deference, blood running down his nose and chin.

“If you have time to apologize, go clean the washroom!” Alvida growled.

“Ehehehe, right away, Alvida-sama.” Coby smiled and rose, face falling as he turned from her. “On my way…”

✤ _That Girl, Straw Hat Luffy_ ✤

Coby returned to the ship, rolling a barrel up to the crew’s wine cellar.

“What? You’re saying that barrel of sake got washed up on shore, Coby?” One of the crew, a man with a goatee, asked.

“Ye–Yes, there seems to be something inside it. What should we do with it?” Coby asked.

“Great! Let’s all drink together!” one of the other crew members, a blond, proposed.

“But! If the captain finds out, we’ll be…” the goateed man worried.

“She won’t find out!” the last crew member, a bandana man, assured. “We’re the only ones cleaning the wine cellar, so only us and stupid Coby will know about this.”

“You’re right,” the goatee nodded.

“You know what to do, right Coby?” the bandana growled at the boy.

“Of–Of course! I haven’t seen anything! Ehehehehe, so please don’t beat me…” Coby said nervously, holding up placating hands.

This was the moment that Luffy chose to break out of the barrel, knocking the goateed man and Coby onto the floor as she pumped her fists and laughed uproariously.

“Ahhhhhh!”

“What the hell?”

“What a nice nap that was!” Luffy grinned. “Looks like I’m saved! I thought was gonna die too! Hahahahahaha!” There was a moment of silence as the four stared at her in shock. “Huh? Who are you?” Luffy questioned.

“Who the hell are _you_?” the three men roared.

“Why would someone be coming out of a sake barrel?” the goateed man growled.

“Stop slacking off!” was the only warning they get before Alvida’s club smashed the entire wine cellar. Luffy, still in the barrel, went rolling down the hill with a wobbling laugh.

The crew looked up in panic as Alvida loomed over them.

“Let me ask you! What’s the most beautiful thing in all the seas?” Alvida growled.

“That’ll be you for sure, Alvida-sama!” they answered.

“Good! Then, why are you trying to disobey me?” Alvida demanded.

“Eh? Eh? No, we’d never do something like that!” The blond assured, sweating.

“Don’t play dumb with me! I heard you guys say, ‘what a nice nap that was!’ all the way from the ship!” Alvida barked.

The bandana man gasped as he remembered that that’s what Luffy said upon breaking out of the barrel. “O–Oh! That’s right, Captain! There’s an invader!” he blurted.

“That’s right! Just now, Coby brought a strange girl!” the goateed man recalled.

“What? Could it be someone who’s trying to catch me?” Alvida pondered. “And get a reward? Coby! That brat dares to betray _me_?”

“Could it be her? That famous…?” the blond gulped.

“Nonsense! I heard that she’s still being held captive at the marine’s prison!” The goateed man barked, pointing at the blond.

“If she’s the real thing, then she must’ve escaped by now, that notoriously evil Roronoa Zora!” Alvida chuckled.

✤ _That Girl, Straw Hat Luffy_ ✤

“Um, are you alright? Did you get hurt? You got knocked pretty far,” Coby worried as he looked down to where Luffy laid in her barrel.

“Hahaha! I’m fine, just a little surprised. That’s all. I’m Luffy. What is this place?” Luffy questioned as she looked up at Coby.

“This is the pirate Iron Mace Alvida’s territory,” Coby explained. “I’m a caretaker on this ship. My name is Coby,” he smiled nervously.

“I see,” Luffy said as she stepped out of the barrel. “Actually, that’s not important.”

“Oh,” Coby sweatdropped.

“Do you have a small boat? Mine got caught in a whirlpool,” Luffy explained.

“Whirl—Whirlpool? You were caught in a whirlpool?” Coby gasped.

“Yeah, that whirlpool was scary.” Luffy crossed her arms.

“A normal person would’ve died already,” Coby gulped before remembering what Luffy said. “You want a small boat? Well, I have one, but…” he bit his lip.

Ten minutes later, they were staring at the most patchwork ship Luffy had ever seen. “What’s this? A coffin?” Luffy questioned seriously.

“That’s a boat I built secretly for two years,” Coby said nervously.

“You spent two years on it? You sure you don’t want it anymore?” Luffy questioned.

“I don’t. I was gonna run away in this, but I don’t have the guts to do it. Looks like I’m gonna be a caretaker my whole life. Although, I have something else I wanna do.” Coby sighed.

“Then, you should leave.” Luffy said as if it was obvious.

Coby started shaking his head furiously, pink locks flying. “No! No, I can’t! It’ll never work! Whenever I think of Alvida-sama finding out, my legs turn all mushy!” Coby gulped. “I get so scared!” he cried. “That day,” he started to explain, “I was only fishing, but I accidentally walked onto this ship! And I had to become a caretaker on the ship these two years to stay alive!”

“You’re pretty stupid and useless!” Luffy said in amazement. “And you seem kinda wimpy too,” she giggled, hands on her hips as she grinned brightly. “I don’t like you.”

Coby cried, depressed. “But you’re right. If only I was brave enough…” he smiled self-deprecatingly before looking back at Luffy. “Hey, Luffy-san, why are you sailing?” He asked, toeing the ground as Luffy took a seat on Coby’s boat, resting one leg on her knee.

“I wanna become the Pirate King.” Luffy answered with a prompt grin, cheeks tinting happily as she shared her ambition.

“Eh? What? But to be the Pirate King is to be someone who’s gained everything!” Coby yelled in shock. “Are you telling me that you’re looking for the world’s greatest treasure, the One Piece?” He started panting from the sheer exertion of his shock. “You wanna die or something? All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!”

“Well, so am I.” Luffy said, unmoved.

“Imp–Impossible! Absolutely impossible! Utterly, utterly impossible! To become the Pirate King during the _Pirate Era_? There’s no chance! Utterly impossible! Especially for a girl like you!” Coby insisted, looking harried.

Luffy’s expression remained unchanged as she unapologetically punched Coby.

Coby fell back, cradling his forehead and writhing on the ground. “Ow! Why’d you hit me?”

“Because I can’t stand you,” Luffy said matter-of-factly.

Coby sat up slowly, already beginning to laugh nervously. “Oh well, I’m used to it anyway…ehehehehehehe.”

Luffy took off her hat, staring at it resolutely. “I’m not afraid of dying!” she said firmly. “Because it’s my dream and that’s why I don’t mind dying for it. Whether I’m a girl or not doesn’t matter either, stupid Coby.”

Coby stared at her in shock. _What amazing resolution!_ “You don’t even mind dying?” he whispered in shock.

“Besides, I think I can do it. Although, it could get pretty tough.” Luffy supposed, placing her hat back on.

_I’ve never thought of that!_ Coby thought, eyes overflowing. “Will I also be able to accomplish my dream? If I’m willing to die for it?” he questioned.

“Hm? What?” Luffy tilted her head.

“Will I be able to become a marine?” Coby said clearly.

“A marine?” Luffy repeated.

“Luffy-san, I know it means that we’ll be enemies! But joining the marines and catching bad guys has always been my dream.” Coby stood, fired up despite his tears. “Do you think I can do it?” he yelled.

“I wouldn’t know,” Luffy smiled.

“I have to at least try! I’d rather die trying to get out of here and join the marines than stay here and be a caretaker my entire life! And then, Alvida-sama…I’ll be able to arrest someone like Alvida!” Coby vowed.

“Who did you say you were going to arrest? Coby?” Alvida roared, she and her crew finally having found the duo in time to hear Coby’s last words. She wasted no time in smashing Coby’s boat to pieces with her club.

“My boat!” Coby gasped, watching his two years of hard work get turned into splinters.

“Do you think you can escape from me?” Alvida demanded. She reared back, placing her club on her shoulder. “Is that who you hired to capture me? She doesn’t seem to be Roronoa Zora,” Alvida harrumphed. “Anyway, before you die, I’m gonna ask you one last time: Who’s the most beautiful thing in the sea, Coby?”

“Eh?” Luffy tilted her head.

“Ehehehehe, of course…of course that would be—” Coby started.

“Who’s this jerk?” Luffy interrupted, pointing at Alvida.

Shit hit the metaphorical fan.

“That kid!” one of Alvida’s crew gasped.

“She dares to…!”

“Luffy-san! Quick, repeat after me!” Coby panicked, grabbing Luffy by the shoulders and shaking her. “In all the seas, this lady is the…” Coby trailed off, remembering Luffy’s earlier statement about dying for her dream, “the…THE RUDEST DAMNED BITCH!” Coby yelled with all his might.

Alvida loomed over the two of them and Coby gulped as Luffy started guffawing.

“You little BRAT!” Alvida bellowed, veins popping.

_Don’t regret it!_ Coby thought as he shrieked and shook his head furiously, tears streaming down his face. _I’ve already told myself to fight for my dreams!_

“Well said, Coby! Now, get behind me!” Luffy grinned, stepping in front of Coby.

“Both of you…” Alvida hissed as she reared her club to strike, “must die!” she swung the club down on Luffy’s head.

Luffy’s grin widened despite the club pressing down on her, sending shivers down everyone’s spines. “It’s useless against me, because my body is rubber, heh.”

“Impossible! That’s impossible! My club!” Alvida cried.

“No waaaay!” boggled a background character.

Coby gasped as he watched Luffy stretch her arm back, grinning like a literal devil. “[ _Gomu-Gomu no Pistol_ ]!” Luffy hit Alvida clear across the cheek, sending her flying and landing with a great thud in the dirt.

“Her arm…Her arm extended!” one of the crew members yelled. 

“Captain!”

“Alvida-sama was beaten! By that monster!”

“Prepare a boat for Coby!” Luffy ordered. “He wants to join the marines, so stay outta his way!” She glared.

“Y–Yes, ma’am!”

Satisfied, Luffy giggled, bright and happy.

“Luffy-san…” Coby’s tears flew anew in joy and relief.

✤ _That Girl, Straw Hat Luffy_ ✤

Now sailing on a small sloop, supplies and freedom granted, Coby questioned Luffy again.

“You actually ate the Gum-Gum Fruit? Awesome!” Coby smiled before frowning. “But Luffy-san, if you’re looking for the One Piece, then, um, that means you have to get to the Grand Line, right?” he asked.

“Yup!” Luffy answered with more than a touch of excitement.

“But that place is known as the pirates’ graveyard,” Coby gaped.

“Yeah, that’s why I need a strong crew,” Luffy grinned. “And one of them is being held captive at the place you’re going.”

“You mean, Roronoa Zora?” Coby gulped.

“If she’s a good person, I’ll ask her to join me!” Luffy smiled blindingly.

“Whaaaat? You’re dreaming again! You can’t! She’s like a monster!” Coby protested.

“We can’t be sure about that,” Luffy reminded.

“It’ll never work!” Coby cried and Luffy hit him again.

“Shut up already,” Luffy said. “Stupid Coby.”

_I traded one crazy female pirate for another…_ Coby thought with resigned tears.


	3. Pirate Huntress Zora Enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luffy and coby meet zora and helmeppo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! we get zora :D i love writing everyone, but zoro was one of my first favorite characters, so writing zora was super fun :3

“Monster, huh?” Luffy hummed questioningly. She and Coby were still afloat in their small sloop, on their way to the Marine base Coby wanted to enlist at and where Zora was being held.

“Yes, Luffy-san. Roronoa Zora is also known as the ‘Pirate Huntress.’ She’s a terrifying woman,” Coby gulped, readjusting his glasses. “Rumor says she’s like a bloodthirsty hound. She hunts wanted men like an animal and then slices them up. People say she’s a demonic beast in the guise of a beautiful woman,” he insisted.

“Oh yeah?” Luffy blinked.

“So, let’s drop the idea of recruiting her.” Coby suggested slowly.

“I haven’t made up my mind about recruiting her yet!” Luffy reminded. “But if she’s a good person…” she trailed off with a smile.

“She was arrested because she’s bad!” Coby flustered.

✤ _Pirate Huntress Zora Enters_ ✤

“We’re finally at the Marine base!” Luffy pumped her fist as Coby finished tying their sloop to port. “You’re great, Coby!”

“Huh?” Coby blinked.

“We’ve actually reached our destination!” Luffy laughed.

“Of course! That’s the basics of navigation,” Coby grew worried by her genuine enthusiasm. “If you wander around at sea every time, you’ll never become a pirate. You should at least try finding a navigator to join you.”

Luffy ignored him. “Alright, let’s go eat!”

✤ _Pirate Huntress Zora Enters_ ✤

Coby and Luffy had found a small restaurant and eaten their fill as Coby asked more questions and Luffy either answered or ignored him.

“We’ll go our separate ways here!” Luffy said as she patted her full stomach, leaning back into her chair. The words sent tears down Coby’s cheeks. “You do your best to be a great Marine, alright?” Luffy giggled.

“I will!” Coby sniffled. “Thank you so much. Luffy-san, you have to become a great pirate, too!” he paused. “Even if we’ll become enemies in the future.”

Luffy didn’t think much of it and moved on. “Say, I wonder if Zora is still being kept at the Marines’ base.” She said, clearly enough to be heard by everyone in the bar.

Which only somewhat explained why everyone flipped their tables over in shock, huddling against the wall and staring at Luffy in horror.

Luffy tilted her head questioningly as Coby leaned over to whisper. “Looks like we can’t just yell out the name ‘Zora,’” he said quietly. Luffy hummed as Coby continued in a normal voice. “I saw a notice earlier on the streets, there’s someone called Captain Morgan at the base.”

Everyone lost their shit again.

✤ _Pirate Huntress Zora Enters_ ✤

“Hahaha! What an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again,” Luffy laughed as she clutched her stomach. They had just left the restaurant and were walking down the main street.

“That’s strange,” Coby worried. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He continued. “I can understand why they’d be scared after hearing Roronoa Zora’s name since she could escape at any time, but why would they be afraid of a Marine captain’s name too?”

“Well, he could’ve done something bad, right?” Luffy said, carefree, hands in her pockets.

“That’s impossible!” Coby yelled.

“I’m serious,” Luffy said as they reach the thick iron gates and brick wall of the Marine base. Two sea-camouflaged towers stood prominently behind them. “It looks pretty ugly up close,” Luffy remarked on the appearance of the base before looking at Coby. “Go ahead, Coby.”

“B–But I’m not prepared yet! Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking…” Coby twiddled his fingers. Luffy grew bored and started climbing the brick wall and Coby startled. “Ah! Luffy-san!”

“A demon, huh…” Luffy hummed as she placed a shielding palm above her eyes. “I wonder where she is?” she looked around. Seeing something, she hopped back down on the ground.

“You can’t find her that easily,” Coby scoffed. “She’s probably being kept in solitary confinement deep underground or something,” he said.

“There! I see her over there!” Luffy said excitedly, running over to a section further down. She quickly scurried up the wall and Coby struggled to climb up after her. “Look, it’s her!” Luffy said.

“No way, that’s not possible.” Coby insisted. However, when Coby laid eyes on who Luffy was referring to and saw Zora with his own spectacled eyes, he squealed and fell to the ground in shock.

“What’s wrong?” Luffy looked down at Coby.

“Th–Th–That black bandana and haramaki…” Coby gulped. “It–It’s her! It’s Roronoa Zora! And that intimidating aura and sinful slip of thigh! It has to be Zora!”

Luffy looked back to the lone figure tied to the cross in the middle of the compound. Zora was wearing a black bandana tied over her head that had curls of bright, pastel green peeking through, a plain, worn white cotton tee that was at least one size too small for her, streaked with dirt and other various stains, a green haramaki, a long dark green skirt that had a high slit, and boots of the same hue. She was secured to the cross around her waist and elbows.

“So, she’s Zora, huh?” Luffy tilted her head as Coby climbed back up to the top of the wall. “Looks to me those ropes are pretty easy to break. We could untie her,” Luffy said consideringly.

“Stop joking! Who knows what’ll happen to us and the town if we set her loose!” Coby shouted in shock.

“Hey, you!” Zora spoke, raising her head and revealing three gold droplet earrings hanging off her left ear, glittering in the rays of the midday sun.

Coby squeaked shrilly and Luffy tilted her head again.

“Could you please come over here and untie me?” Zora said, blood running down her chin. “I’ve been tied up for three weeks and I’m getting pretty tired,” she said as her lips turn upward in a sharp grin.

“Look, she’s smiling.” Luffy pointed out, brow creasing.

“She–She talked!” Coby quickly ducked to hide his face, only peeking enough to see Zora from the top of the wall.

“I’ll repay you,” Zora continued. “I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the reward. I’m not lying. I’ll keep my word,” she said seriously as blood started dripping down the side of her head and onto her shirt.

“No! Don’t do it, Luffy-san! Don’t be tricked by her words! If you free her, she’ll kill us and escape!” Coby was almost frothing at the mouth at the idea.

“She can’t kill me,” Luffy said unconcernedly, a smile growing on her face, “because I’m strong, too.”

“Ah?” Zora looked at Luffy through shadowed eyes.

_She’s…She’s really hopeless!_ Coby thought, resigned tears running down his cheeks.

Suddenly, a ladder was propped next to them and a tiny girl with short pigtails climbed up it, shushing Coby and Luffy. Then, she checked the area for anyone else before dropping a rope and using it to get down. She ran over to where Zora is.

“Ah! Don’t do it! It’s dangerous!” Coby warned but the girl ignored him. He turned to Luffy. “Luffy-san! Go stop her! She could be killed!”

“Do it yourself,” Luffy tsked.

“What is it?” Zora asked the little girl patiently.

The girl grinned brightly, opening her parcel to reveal two fluffy, round rice balls. “You must be hungry. I made you some rice balls.”

“Go away,” Zora sighed. “You’re gonna get yourself killed, shorty. Beat it.”

“You haven’t eaten anything in weeks.” The girl insisted, showing Zora the balls. “This is my first attempt, but I tried really hard!”

Zora blinked in surprise before quickly regaining her composure. “I’m not hungry!” she scowled. “You’re an eyesore! Go away!”

“But—” the girl tried again, wilting.

“I don’t want it! Leave! Don’t make me hurt you!” Zora hissed.

“ _Roronoa Zora!_ Don’t pick on little kids, or else I’ll have to report to my father about it!” a new voice said and everyone turned their attention to the blond helmet head walking into the compound, wearing a gaudy suit and accompanied by Marine guards. The idiot son of the Marine captain, Helmeppo. “You’ve got more fight in you than I expected, Roronoa Zora.” He snickered.

“Some weirdo came,” Luffy sighed.

“Thank goodness, they must be the Marines. The girl will be safe now,” Coby said in relief.

“Tch, if it isn’t the captain’s bastard son.” Zora’s nose wrinkled.

“Bastard?” Helmeppo raised a hand to his ear. “Don’t get cocky! My dad is a Marine Captain!” he hissed. Then, he set his gaze on the little girl, stomping over to her and snatching one of her rice balls. “Well, hello, little girl. These rice balls look pretty tasty.”

“Ah! Stop it!” the girl protested as Helmeppo ate it in one go.

“Blegh!” Helmeppo spat it out, blue in the face with disgusted tears in his eyes. “Horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You’re supposed to put salt in these things! Salt!” he said angrily.

“But I thought they would taste better sweet!” the girl insisted nervously.

“How could someone eat something like this? Damn it!” Helmeppo cried, smacking the second rice ball into the ground and stomping it into the ground.

“Ah! Stop it! Stop!” the girl dropped to her knees, trying to get him to stop. “She can’t eat this anymore!” she pleaded.

“That’s awful!” Coby gasped. “That girl worked so hard to make them!”

“Don’t worry!” Helmeppo smiled brightly. “The ants will eat them all up!” He promised with a cackle, squishing the rice ball further with his shoe.

“That’s so mean!” the little girl whimpered, tears running down her face. “I…I worked so hard to make those!”

“Aw, don’t cry!” Helmeppo sighed in irritation, placing a ringed hand on his face. “It’s no wonder why I hate little brats so much.” He pointed to the signboard that had been put up. “It’s all your fault, you know. Didn’t you see what was written here? ‘Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime, Marine Captain Morgan.’” Helmeppo read off before grabbing the girl’s shoulders. “You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would’ve gotten the death penalty if you’d been a grown up!” He said, making her tears run faster. He let her go, turning to one of his Marine guards. “Oi, throw this brat out!” he ordered.

“Huh?” the guard said in shock.

Helmeppo growled, going up to the guard and grabbing him by the collar. “I’m ordering you to toss her over the wall! Are you trying to disobey me? I’m telling my dad!” he hissed.

“Ay–Aye, sir!” the guard swallowed nervously before going over to the girl and picking her up despite her struggling.

“No!” the girl cried.

“I’m so sorry, little girl. Tuck yourself into a ball,” he whispered before throwing her over the wall as ordered.

The girl screamed but Luffy managed to catch her, both going tumbling to the ground.

“Thank you,” the girl sniffled gratefully to Luffy.

“Are you alright? Those bastards!” Coby cried as he ran over. Luffy stood, dusting herself off as Coby checked over the girl. “Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Back in the compound, Zora looked at Helmeppo in disgust. “Son of a bitch…” she muttered.

Helmeppo only sneered at Zora. “I didn’t think you had this kind of endurance! You sure are stubborn to have survived this long,” he said.

“Yeah, I’ll make it through the whole month, so you better keep your promise.” Zora narrowed her eyes at the blond.

“Hehehehe! Oh, I’ll keep my promise. If you can live like this for another ten days, I’ll keep my word and release you! Good luck!” Helmeppo laughed as he and his escorts left.

Zora looked up in alertness when she sensed Luffy coming over, stopping in front of her.

“You still haven’t left yet?” Zora scoffed. “Leave now, or else he’ll go tell his dad about this.”

“Oh yeah?” Luffy said, unconcerned. “I’m looking for someone to join my crew.” She continued, smiling.

“Crew? You’re a pirate? Heh! So, you just gave up on life and became a crook, huh?” Zora chuckled, amused.

“It’s my dream!” Luffy said reprovingly. “There’s nothing wrong with being a pirate!”

“Hm? Don’t tell me you’re gonna set me free and force me to join you?” Zora asked, a crooked grin playing on her lips. It almost looked like she liked the idea just so she could have the chance to prove her wrong.

“I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Luffy hummed, “since everyone thinks you’re a bad person.”

“A bad person, huh?” Zora said in amusement, but she didn’t refute it. “I’ll never join you, because I have something that I need to take care of. I’m going to survive even if you don’t help me. If I can survive another ten days, I’ll be set free. That idiot son made me a promise,” she said firmly. “I’m gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!”

“Really?” Luffy smiled. “If I were you, I think I’d starve to death in a week.”

“That’s why we’re different,” Zora sighed. “Go find someone else to join you.” She said and Luffy shrugged, beginning to walk away, hands in her pockets. Zora looked at the ground once before speaking again. “Hey, hold on! That…” she nodded to the dirty rice ball, “can you pick it up for me?”

Luffy did, looking at the lump of more dirt than rice. “You want to eat this? It’s just a clump of dirt now. Well, I guess you can’t be picky about food when you’re hungry.” She supposed.

“Shut up,” Zora said with no bite. “Just give it to me. Let me eat all of it.” She opened her mouth wide, teeth white and tongue pink but clearly dry.

Luffy tossed the dirt ball into Zora’s mouth, watching as Zora struggled to eat it, tears springing to her eyes as a coughing fit overtook her.

“Told ya so,” Luffy smirked.

Zora coughed some more as she spoke. “Tell that little girl—” she started but hacked more.

“Tell her what?” Luffy prompted.

“‘The rice balls tasted great, thank you very much,’” Zora said, panting.

Luffy brightened, and her decision was made as she burst into excited giggles.

✤ _Pirate Huntress Zora Enters_ ✤

Luffy sat on the steps of a building with the little girl, who had introduced herself as Rika. Coby sat on a barrel and watched as Rika bounced around happily upon hearing Luffy’s message.

“Really?” Rika gasped.

“Yep! She ate all of it!” Luffy grinned.

“I’m so happy!” Rika said in relief.

“Hm, is Zora really as evil as people say?” Coby wondered.

“No, she isn’t.” Rika insisted. “Oneesan didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just that people in town are afraid of her. They spared us and tied her up instead,” Rika said sadly.

“Eh? What happened?” Luffy questioned.

“It was all Helmeppo’s fault,” Rika scowled. “He’s Captain Morgan’s son. She killed Helmeppo’s pet wolf, because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared…”

✤ _Pirate Huntress Zora Enters — flashback_ ✤

“Move it! Make way for my cute pet!” Helmeppo sneered as he made his way down the street, sword slung haughtily on his shoulder and a vicious wild wolf preceding him. “Anyone who interferes will be executed!”

The wolf burst into Rika’s mother’s bar, growling and startling everyone inside. The wolf went to the quickly abandoned table and started devouring the food. Rika swallowed but grabbed a broom and started swiping at the wolf with it.

“No! Stop it!” Rika demanded.

“Hey, you!” Helmeppo leered at Rika. “Do you have a problem with my pet?” he asked.

“Rika, stop it!” Rika’s mother said quickly. “You’ll get in trouble!”

The wolf growled, turning to Rika, making the girl pale in fear. The wolf pounced and Rika screamed, but she was saved when a barstool caught the pouncing wolf under the jaw.

Helmeppo yelped as he watched his wolf go flying out of the restaurant.

“She’s done it now! This means trouble!” one of the bar patrons said in shock.

Helmeppo turned his gaze to where Zora sat at the bar with three katana beside her.

“Who the hell are you?” Helmeppo demanded. Her outfit registered in his mind and he stepped closer, shaking. “Wait, could you be…Pirate Huntress Zora?”

“Who’s asking?” Zora sighed as Rika’s mother quickly whisked Rika away.

“Why are you opposing the Marines, Pirate Huntress?” Helmeppo cried, waving his sword around in what was supposed to be a threatening manner.

“Let me eat in peace,” Zora ordered as she took a bite off her plate.

Helmeppo bristled. “You bitch!” he yelled, swinging his sword down. Zora leaned back to dodge it before bringing up a booted foot to easily kick Helmeppo’s sword out of his hands and into the ceiling.

Helmeppo wheezed in shock before Zora socked him across the face and sent him flying. She sauntered over, unsheathing one of her katana and leveling it next to Helmeppo’s face, making him squeal in fear.

“I’ve had enough of you and your precious pet,” Zora said lowly.

Helmeppo quaked before reminding himself of his status and his whimpers turned into simpers. “Do you know what you’re doing? If my daddy finds out about this, those two will be executed!” He nodded at Rika and her mother. Zora’s glare turned colder and Helmeppo powered on. “How about we make a deal?” he proposed as he pulled himself up. “I’ll tie you up for the public to view instead of them,” he leered, and Zora was nothing if immune to the male gaze by this point. “Let’s say, for…one month. If you survive, I’ll let you go free. What do you say?”

“A month, huh?” Zora murmured before dropping her katana so that it thunked into the floor. Anyone who knew anything about swords knew it was a way of showing respect, the giving of one’s word.

✤ _Pirate Huntress Zora Enters_ ✤

“That was three weeks ago,” Rika explained. She frowned, upset. “Helmeppo tried to touch Oneesan weird, but she would always fight back so he just keeps punching and kicking her while she’s tied up there!” Rika’s shoulders shook. “I–I…” she tried to continue but found herself unable to, pressing her face into her hands.

“So, that’s what happened.” Coby said quietly.

“So, you’re saying that Zora’s only arrested because she killed Helmeppo’s wolf?” Luffy said, face slowly starting to brighten.

“You’re right! So, maybe she has a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives isn’t that big a crime, either.” Coby reasoned.

“The only bad guys here are the Morgans,” Rika huffed angrily. “You’ll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them.”

“Hehehehehe! Who dares raise their head? I’ll tell my dad!” A familiar grating voice boasted, and everyone turned to see Helmeppo strutting down the street, people prostrating themselves for him alongside his path. “Do you want to be like Roronoa Zora?” he sneered. “I’m gonna publicly execute her in three days. I’ll use her to set an example for all of you!” he snickered.

“Three days?” Luffy repeated, walking up to Helmeppo. “Didn’t you say you were gonna give her a month?” she asked lowly.

“Who are you? It’s rude to interrupt me,” Helmeppo huffed. However, he was in a good mood, so he’d indulge her. “I was only joking with her! Only a stupid idiot would believe that!”

Luffy remembered Zora’s unwavering belief: that she would get through this, that she would survive starvation for a month in order to gain her freedom, and that was all Luffy needed to know.

Luffy grabbed Helmeppo by the collar to bring him in close before driving her fist into his jaw. She didn’t even notice her hat flying off due to the movement.

“Luffy-san!” Coby shrieked, grabbing Luffy and pulling her back.

“You bastard!” Luffy growled at Helmeppo, who was laying on the ground twitching with blood streaming from his mouth and nose.

“Stop! Please calm down!” Coby pleaded. “Are you trying to get the Marines against you?”

“Coby, I’ve decided.” Luffy said lowly, Helmeppo’s blood dripping from her knuckles. “I’m gonna make Zora my nakama!”


	4. Marine Captain “Axe-Hand Morgan”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unsurprisingly, luffy breaks something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! i usually try to add a new chapter every 3-4 days, but things got a little busy on my end ;; pls enjoy!

“This is bad! Who is she?” one of the townspeople cried in shock as he looked at Luffy in panic.

“She dared to hit the Captain’s son! Captain Morgan won’t forgive her!”

“Luffy-san! Calm yourself! They’re Marines!” Coby tried keeping Luffy back, arms slipped under Luffy’s armpits and digging his heels into the ground with all his might as Luffy fumed.

“I don’t care! A bastard is still a bastard!” Luffy growled. 

“Y–You dare to hit me? My dad hasn’t even hit me once!” Helmeppo hissed through his angry tears. “I’m Marine Captain Morgan’s son! I’ll tell him about this!” he swore.

The townsfolk recoiled, terrified by the threat.

“Why don’t you fight me yourself?” Luffy scowled.

“Luffy-san! Don’t do this!” Coby begged.

“You’ll regret hitting me!” Helmeppo snickered, being helped away by two Marines. “You’ll get a death sentence for it!” he vowed as he and the Marines started running away. “And my dad will be the one who executes you!”

“It’s meaningless to hit people like him,” Luffy sighed as she dusted her hat off before placing it back on her head.

“Bitch!” Helmeppo cried once more before disappearing.

“He ran away…” Coby sweatdropped.

“Oneechan, you were so cool!” Rika exclaimed excitedly. “Just then, I was really scared before you punched him!”

“Really? I should’ve hit him a couple more times,” Luffy grinned.

“R–Rika!” Rika’s mother rushed over. “Come here! Don’t talk to strangers! You’ll be executed too if you’re mistaken as one of their friends!” She insisted, rushing Rika over to their home.

“Okaachan, she’s a good person! And so is Oneesan…” Rika pouted.

“Don’t be silly! Did you sneak off into the execution site again?” the mother demanded.

“No, I didn’t!” Rika replied unconvincingly.

“Come back into the house quickly!” Her mother huffed, ushering her in, and Rika threw a worried look back at Luffy and Coby. Luffy simply waved goodbye.

Coby stood there, sweating, before his freak out finally surfaced. “We’re gonna be in so much trouble! If the Captain gets mad, he might send Marines after us!”

“We’ll deal with it when the time comes!” Luffy said, completely unconcerned. “I’m gonna go talk to Zora!” she hummed.

✤ _Marine Captain “Axe-Hand Morgan” — Marine Base Main Building_ ✤

Captain Morgan sat in his desk chair, facing the window and exhaling a puff of smoke. “I’m great!” he exclaimed.

The Marine in his office saluted. “Yes! Well said, Captain Morgan!”

“And yet, the tributes to me seem to be decreasing lately.” Morgan continued dangerously.

“Ah! About the money for the offering…the citizens have their financial problems, too…” the Marine said nervously.

“It’s not a matter of financial problems, it’s because they don’t respect me!” Morgan said.

At this moment, Helmeppo threw open the doors of Morgan’s office. “Daddy!”

“What’s the matter, Helmeppo?” Morgan said.

“I want you to kill someone for me!” Helmeppo hissed, pressing a handkerchief to the side of his face.

✤ _Marine Captain “Axe-Hand Morgan”_ ✤

“Yo!” Luffy waved as she walked up to Zora’s bound form.

“It’s you again? You have too much free time,” Zora said.

“I’m Luffy. I’m gonna untie you, and then you’re gonna be my nakama.” Luffy smiled brightly. “I’m looking for nakama to join my pirate crew.”

“I’ve told you clearly!” Zora growled. “I have things that I need to do. Besides, I’m not going to be a criminal.”

“What’s wrong with being a pirate?” Luffy asked.

“Pirates are scum. Who would want to be that?” Zora scoffed.

“Why do you care?” Luffy crossed her arms. “Everyone already thinks you’re an evil bounty hunter out for blood.”

“I don’t care what society thinks. I haven’t done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future,” Zora said firmly. “I won’t become a pirate!”

Luffy frowned. “I don’t care! You’re going to join me!” she huffed.

“Don’t decide for yourself!” Zora yelled.

“Hey, I heard that you’re a swordswoman, is that right?” Luffy turned back to Zora.

“So long as I’m not in situations like this, I use katana.” Zora answered after a moment.

“Where is the katana?” Luffy asked.

“That bastard son took it. It’s something that I treasure the most besides my life!” Zora stated through grit teeth.

“Oh? Treasure, huh? It must be something great!” Luffy said in awe. “Okay! I’m gonna go to where the bastard son is and get your katana back,” she informed.

“What?” Zora blinked in shock.

“But, if you want me to return it to you, you’ll have to join me!” Luffy laughed.

“That’s dirty!” Zora roared but Luffy was already skipping away. “Oi, wait!”

“Okay! I’m going now!” Luffy called without looking back.

“…is she planning on sneaking into the base?” Zora wondered before sighing to herself. “She’s a fool alright.”

✤ _Marine Captain “Axe-Hand Morgan”_ ✤

Atop the Marine tower, dozens of soldiers were surrounding a giant statue secured with ropes for easier lifting.

“Okay, stop! Lift the statue! We’ll get it in one pull!” the Marine in charge of directions ordered the rest.

“Daddy!” Helmeppo yelled. “Why aren’t you taking revenge for me? That kid hit me! Right in the face! Even you’ve never hit me before!”

Morgan leaned back against the wall, exhaling more smoke. “Do you know why I never hit you?” he asked.

“Yes, because I’m your…” Helmeppo trailed off, obviously expecting Morgan to finish the sentence and confirm his worth.

“Yes, because you’re a bastard son that’s not worth hitting!” Morgan barked, punching Helmeppo hard enough to send him flying. He stood, flexing his metal jaw and axe-hand. “Why do I have to clean up your mess? You can do a lot of things in my name, but I only punish those who oppose me!” he growled. “Don’t misunderstand,” Morgan leaned down, close enough for Helmeppo to feel the heat of his father’s cigar on his cheek, “you’re not the great one here! It’s your father! _Me_!” he got up when Helmeppo’s tears ran like rivers down his cheeks. “Rumor says a little mouse snuck into the execution site. Is this true?” he asked.

“Huh? O–Oh, you mean that runt. I’ve already…” Helmeppo stammered.

“You killed her, right?” Morgan demanded.

“Huh? No! She’s still a little girl! She didn’t even realize her mistake,” Helmeppo assured.

“Hey, you!” Morgan pointed at a Marine. “Go into town and kill her! I don’t care how old she is. Whoever opposes me will die!” he growled.

“What? But–But captain! She’s just a little girl! I cannot follow that order, Captain!” the Marine, a lieutenant, protested.

“Couldn’t do it, huh? You’re a Marine Lieutenant, right? And the rank of Lieutenant junior grade is lower than the rank of a Captain, is it not?” Morgan questioned, walking slowly over to the Marine.

“Y–Yes, sir.”

“In that case, you have no right to go against my order!” Morgan said, steely. “If I order you to go, then you will go!”

“I can’t!” the Marine pleaded.

Morgan brought his axe to slash the Lieutenant open from his back to stomach. “You traitor!” he roared above Helmeppo’s scream.

“You didn’t have to go that far!” Helmeppo cried, shook.

“L–Lieutenant!” some of the other Marines rushed over to the fallen man.

“Never mind.” Morgan sighed, flicking the blood off his axe. “For the sake of reminding the citizens, I’ll go there myself.” He looked down at his axe-hand. “With this arm, I rose to the rank of Captain. Rank is the most important thing in this world! I am the highest-ranking officer in this base, which means I’m the greatest one here! Great men don’t make mistakes! Do you all agree?” he growled, looking at the Marines threateningly.

“Yes, sir! You are absolutely correct!” The Marines saluted, sweat pouring down their forms.

“Look!” Morgan nodded to the statue being lifted into a standing position. “This is a symbol of my power! A statue that has been finished today after years of work! Now, stand up my great statue at the highest point of this base!”

✤ _Marine Captain “Axe-Hand Morgan”_ ✤

Down below, Luffy looked around, pondering. “That’s strange. There aren’t any Marines around. Are they having a meeting?” she wondered. “Never mind the katana, I can’t even find the idiot son like this.” She sighed. Just then, a loud noise drew her attention to the roof of the tallest base tower and she blinked. “Huh? There seems to be people up there. Let’s go up and see!” She grinned, rearing her fist back before stretching her arm up to catch on one of the cannon ledges.

“[ _Gomu-Gomu no Rocket_ ]!” Luffy said in excitement as she shot up into the sky.

✤ _Marine Captain “Axe-Hand Morgan”_ ✤

Above, Morgan grabbed the Marine who had just slipped up and let the statue brush against a cannon. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking forward to the completion of this statue?” he growled and the Marine gaped at him. “And you went ahead and damaged it!”

“I–I’m sorry! I’ll go fix it right away!” the Marine stammered.

“The statue represents me! Damaging it means that you don’t respect me!” Morgan reared back, ready to slash the Marine apart.

“Oh no, I’m going too fast!” Luffy yelped as she flew past them.

“What is that?”

“Something flew up from down there!”

Luffy latched onto the ropes holding the statue up, halting her momentum. “Stopped at last!” she said in relief. She swung around and landed safely, but the statue broke in half, the torso and head toppling over the edge of the roof.

The Marines all stared at Luffy, gaping and astonished.

“S–Sorry,” Luffy raised a sweaty hand in apology just as the sound of the statue breaking into pieces sounded from down below.

“Capture her! I’m gonna KILL HER!” Morgan roared like an enraged beast.

“Y–Yes, sir!”

“Daddy, it’s her!” Helmeppo shrieked vindictively. “She’s the one who hit me! I told you she’s no good!” he pointed furiously at her.

“I’ve been looking for you!” Luffy said admonishingly as she grabbed Helmeppo and ran off with the screaming blond.

“Waaaaaa! Let me go! Daddy! Help! Help me!” Helmeppo wailed.

“They’re headed into the main building!” one of the Marines shouted as Luffy went through the rooftop door.

“After them!”

“Captain! Someone’s at the execution site!” Another Marine called, pointing them out.

“I’ve got nothing but traitors! Have them killed!” Morgan growled, veins popping angrily.

✤ _Marine Captain “Axe-Hand Morgan”_ ✤

“What? Luffy-san is inside the base? She’s too hotheaded to find the katana!” Coby cried in shock, standing in front of Zora and managing to keep his tremors to a minimum.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Zora agreed. “Who is she, anyway?” she asked but Coby started trying to untie her ropes instead of answering. “Oi! If you help me, they’re going to kill you!”

“You shouldn’t have been arrested!” Coby stated angrily. “I can’t stand those kinds of Marines!” He scowled, fingers slipping on the knots because of his sweaty hands, but he persevered. “I’m going to become a real Marine! Just like Luffy-san is determined to become the Pirate King even though she’s a girl!”

“What? P–Pirate King?” Zora repeated in shock. “You’re joking, right?”

Coby laughed, less nervous and more genuine. “Hehehe. I was a bit shocked when I first heard her say it, but she’s serious!”

_BANG!_

With a single crack and stream of blood, Coby was knocked to the ground by a bullet.

Zora turned a furious glare to the rooftop of the Marine base, locking eyes with Morgan.

✤ _Marine Captain “Axe-Hand Morgan”_ ✤

“They’re over there! Stop where you are!” the Marines chasing after Luffy and Helmeppo cried.

“Where’s Zora’s katana?” Luffy demanded, dragging Helmeppo along the floor as she ran.

“I’ll tell, I’ll tell! Just stop dragging me!” Helmeppo choked out, feeling his soul leave his body.


	5. The Pirate Queen and the Master Swordswoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zora reflects...as expected, luffy gets her way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the late update again! things have been p busy on my end, but pls enjoy this chapter!

“Hurry up and tell me where Zora’s swords are!” Luffy huffed at Helmeppo, still dragging him against the floor.

“I’ll tell you! I’ll tell! Just stop! Dragging! Me!” Helmeppo screamed.

Luffy skidded to a stop. “Okay! Spill it!” she ordered.

“They’re inside my room… We…We already went past it…” Helmeppo panted.

Luffy punched him. “Why didn’t you say so earlier?”

“That hurts! Don’t hit me!” Helmeppo cried.

“Don’t move! Raise your hands above your head!” The Marines chasing them had caught up, aiming their rifles at Luffy.

“No!” Luffy said emphatically before positioning Helmeppo in front of herself. “Go ahead and shoot!” she challenged as she charged forth.

“Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Helmeppo screeched.

“What? You’re actually using Helmeppo-sama as your shield?”

Helmeppo continued to squeal like a stuck pig as Luffy used him to knock over the Marines and go past them.

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman_ ✤

Coby, coincidentally, was screaming at the same time as his soulmate to-be.

“I’ve been shot! Aaaaaaaah! I’m bleeding! I’m bleeding!” Coby writhed on the ground, staring at his red hand, blood streaming out of his left shoulder. “I’m gonna dieeeeeeeeee!”

Zora sighed. “Are you alright?” she asked before tensing and looking back. “They’re almost here. You’d better run,” she warned.

“Ah…Ah…No! I’ve got to set you free as soon as possible!” Coby panted, whimpering.

“There’s no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for ten more days, they’ll set me free.” Zora reminded. “Hurry and lea—”

“They won’t set you free!” Coby shouted. “Because they’re gonna kill you in three days!”

“Bull!” Zora barked. “That bastard promised me that if I could survive this for a month, he’d free me…” She trailed off, growing uncertain. She’d seen what kind of a man Helmeppo was, and the idea of him betraying her wasn’t out of character for the blond idiot.

“He never intended to keep his promise!” Coby insisted. “That’s why Luffy-san punched him on your behalf! Because Helmeppo was toying with you!”

Zora’s eyes widened in shock. “What? What did you just say?”

“The Marines won’t let the two of you off! Please! After I set you free, please help Luffy-san!” Coby begged. “I won’t force you to become a pirate. However, she’s my savior! Luffy-san is very strong! If you two join forces, you two will definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!” Coby stated.

Heavy footsteps sounded as Marines entered the compound, leveling rifles at them.

“That’s enough! The two of you who have betrayed Captain Morgan will die here!”

Zora looked at the Marines with panic as Coby bawled.

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman_ ✤

“Is this the room?” Luffy slammed open the flowery door to Helmeppo’s room. She looked around before seeing three katana resting underneath some hanging pieces of armor. “Ah! Alright! Found the katana!” she cheered, walking over, Helmeppo unconscious in her arms. “But there are three katana here… Oi, which one belongs to Zora?” Luffy asked, but Helmeppo remained a twitching mess, frothing at the mouth. “What’s wrong? Did you faint?” she wondered before something outside the window caught her attention. “What’s happening at the execution grounds?” she squinted before getting a clearer view. “Coby! Zora!” she gasped.

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman_ ✤

“Surround the base! Don’t let the girl with the straw hat escape!” Morgan ordered. Then, he let out a breath before looking at Zora. “Did you think you could cause political upheaval in my town?” he growled. “Roronoa Zora, I’ve heard of your name for a while now, but don’t underestimate me. Before my great strength you’re just garbage!” he straightened. “Ready!” He shouted, and the Marines all aimed at Coby and Zora.

Zora stared down a barrel and swallowed, genuinely scared. _I can’t die here! I still have things I need to settle!_ She thought desperately. _I made a promise…_

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman — flashback_ ✤

“Kuina wins!” a child announced. “Zora, who used double swords, loses! Kuina is in the lead with 2,000 wins to zero!”

A much younger Zora with a fluffy pastel-green ponytail laid on the ground, wearing a dojo training outfit clutched her throbbing forehead while the two shinai she’d used for the fight laying uselessly beside her.

Her opponent, an older girl with a navy-blue bob, leered down at Zora. “Hmph! How pitiful. My supposed fellow disciple is useless!” she scoffed.

“Hey! Zora may be a girl, but she’s not weak!” one of the younger boys cried.

“Yeah! Zora’s one of our best!”

“Even when she’s sparring with adults, she’s still very good!”

“Is that so?” Kuina said, unimpressed. “Even if she uses two swords, she’s still useless. Admit defeat since you’ve lost.”

“Damn it!” Zora grit her teeth, cheeks flushing in rage and humiliation.

“Ah, cute…” one of the boys said at Zora’s embarrassed blush.

“You fiend, Kuina! That girl really makes one angry!” another boy said. “But she’s a bit cute, too.” He added quietly to himself.

“Just because she’s the daughter of the dojo’s sensei, she likes to show off!”

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman — flashback_ ✤

“You lost again? What a pity, Zora.” The dojo sensei, Koshiro, laughed.

“Sensei!”

“Sensei! You’ve been secretly training her because she’s your daughter, right?”

“Don’t lie to us!”

The horde of angry children demanded answers and Koshiro waved placating hands in the air. “No, no such thing!”

“Damn it!” Zora threw her shinai onto the ground. “Why can’t I defeat her? I’m a girl, too!” she growled.

“But, Zora, Kuina is older than you.” Koshiro pointed out.

“Even adults can’t beat me,” Zora yelled. “I want to sail and become the world’s number one swordswoman! I won’t lose to anyone ever again!” She vowed, eyes screwed shut.

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman — flashback_ ✤

The moon hung high in the sky when Zora interrupted Kuina’s training.

“Zora?” Kuina paused.

“Kuina! Duel with me with a sword! I’ve brought real ones!” Zora shouted, two katana in hand.

“With me? Okay,” Kuina smirked.

They stopped to get Kuina’s katana, _Wadou Ichimonji_ , before heading to a clearing just outside the dojo’s perimeter.

The moon had begun to lower in the sky when Zora and Kuina began their fight.

Just as soon as the fight had begun, Kuina disarmed both of Zora’s katana and knocked the younger girl down, driving her own katana down centimeters from Zora’s head, cutting off Zora’s ponytail in the process and leaving the girl with a new haircut of short, mossy curls.

“My 2,001st victory,” Kuina smirked.

Zora clapped a hand over her eyes as they started to overflow with stinging tears, frustration and humiliation snaring her with deep, vicious claws. “Damn it! I can’t believe this!”

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman — flashback_ ✤

“It’s not like it’s going to get better for you. Me either.” Kuina said later when they were seated at the steps of the dojo and looking out at the stars.

“Eh?” Zora blinked in surprise.

“When girls grow up, they lose out to guys in physical strength. I’m going to fall behind everyone soon and so will you,” Kuina smiled shakily and Zora bristled. “Don’t you always say that you wanna become the world’s number one swordsman? Papa says that girls will never be the world’s number one,” she continued and Zora’s ire grew. “I wanna be the world’s best too, but it’s not gonna happen for either of us.” Tears started flowing down her face as she clutched at her shirt. “My chest started developing… If only I were a guy…”

Zora’s emotional lid boiled over. “You’re telling me all this crap after you beat me? That’s unfair! To become like you is my ambition!” she yelled.

“Zora…” Kuina murmured.

“Does this mean that if I beat you one day, it’s not because of my strength? That it’s because you reached womanhood first? Bullshit!” she fumed. “Girls can be _stronger_ than guys! Let’s make a promise! One of us must become the number one swordswoman of the world! Stronger than anyone else who uses a sword!” The passion roaring inside of the tiny girl was clear for Kuina to see, and it relit her own to see her junior so fired up and sure about the future. “Let’s see who can reach that goal first!” Zora decreed.

Kuina let out a watery laugh as she wiped at her eyes. “Stupid…you just lost to me, didn’t you?” She smiled, wet and hopeful, as she grasped Zora’s hand. “I promise you that one of us will be the best, Zora.”

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman — flashback_ ✤

“Zora! Something terrible has happened! Kuina…she…she fell down from the stairs…and died!” One of the dojo boys ran up to Zora, pallid and shaking as he delivered the grave news.

Zora didn’t even process it until she saw Kuina’s body draped in white.

“You bitch!” Zora screamed. “Both of us made a promise last night! And now you’re running away?” She was so furious, so incensed, that the other boys had to hold her back.

“Zora, please don’t be like this…” one of the adults pleaded.

“Humans are really fragile beings, Zora.” Koshiro said finally and Zora bristled because she heard the unspoken meaning. _Girls_ are fragile, was exactly what Koshiro had implied and damn if Zora wasn’t going knock that ideology clean out of her sensei if it was the last thing she did.

Zora swallowed her pride and lowered herself to her knees, bowing. “Sensei! Please gift me with her sword!” she requested.

Koshiro looked down at her, void of any emotion, before nodding. “Okay.”

Zora took _Wadou Ichimonji_ in her hands, gripping it tight as tears started to stream down her cheeks, teeth gritting so hard she was sure she was grinding the top layers of enamels to dust.

“I will be even greater!” Zora vowed loudly, loudly enough that she was sure Kuina’s spirit could hear her. “I will become the world’s number one swordswoman! So famous that even _heaven_ will hear of my name!”

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman_ ✤

_I made a promise…I can’t die here!_ Zora thought to herself, panicking, staring at the men about to shoot them down. The triggers were pressed, and Zora screwed her eyes shut, cursing.

✤ _The Pirate King and the Master Swordswoman_ ✤

Luffy clamped her hands down on the windowsill, Helmeppo thrown aside and the three katana tied to her back, going back as far back as she could. “[ _Gomu-Gomu no Rocket_ ]!” she cried before shooting through the window. She looked down, seeing the rows of Marines aiming at her friends.

“FIRE!” Morgan cried.

Luffy landed just in time, catching all of the bullets with her body, arms outstretched in front of Coby and Zora protectively.

“You!” Zora choked in shock.

“Luffy-san!” Coby screamed.

“The straw hat girl…” Morgan growled in irritation.

One of the Marines lowered his rifle in shock as he watched Luffy’s body stretch where the bullets had hit, eyes widening when Luffy uncurled and the bullets came flying back at them.

“It’s no use!” Luffy laughed boisterously as the Marines all got shot at with their own bullets.

“What kind of human are you?” Zora demanded as Coby lay on the ground, frothing at the mouth from the shock.

“Hehe, I’m the one who’s gonna be the Pirate King!” Luffy grinned. She walked over to Zora, holding out all three katana. “Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn’t figure it out, so I brought all three of them.”

“All of them belong to me, because I use three katana.” Zora answered, expression hardening.

“Resisting the Marines here together will make you an outlaw!” One of the Marines yelled, recovering from the returned bullets.

“Or maybe you want to die here?” another declared.

Zora grinned, sharp and intrigued. “Are you the daughter of the devil?” she wondered before shaking her head. “Forget it. Rather than just dying here, why don’t I bow to your request and become a pirate!”

And with that, “Pirate Huntress” Roronoa Zora had aligned herself with the future Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy.


	6. The First Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zora and luffy team up for the very first time, and little do they know they're forming a bond that will transcend lifetimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm late again! life has been hectic, please enjoy this chapter :')

“Yay! I have a nakama!” Luffy cheered, excited and elated at her accomplishment.

“Oi, hurry and get these ropes off of me!” Zora reminded, growing impatient.

“That girl!” one of the Marines cried. “How the hell did she do that?”

“How’d she manage to repel those bullets?” another demanded.

“That rascal isn’t normal. She must have eaten a Devil Fruit!” Morgan said gruffly.

“She ate one of the ocean’s secret treasures?”

“Then, her special ability is due to her fruit?”

“Captain!” one of them cried as they saw Luffy reaching for Zora’s ropes. “That girl’s gonna take off Zora’s ropes!”

“Don’t let her take them off!” another Marine shouted.

“If guns don’t work, then we’ll use swords to kill her!” One of the others declared.

“Damn!” Luffy pouted, fingers slipping against the ropes. “This knot is so hard to untie! Hmm, how do I undo this?”

“Hurry up!” Zora hissed.

“Ugh…” Coby sat up, hand on his head. “Ah, why did I faint?” He looked up and screeched at the sight of Luffy trying to undo Zora’s ropes as the Marines charged at them with swords.

“I can’t concentrate, give me some more time.” Luffy huffed.

“We don’t have time for you to take your time!” Zora barked.

“Luffy, Zora! Watch out!” Coby warned.

Luffy finally managed to free one of Zora’s arms. “Oh! I untied one side!” Luffy said happily, showing Zora the rope. “Look,” she smiled.

“Idiot! Hurry! Get me my swords!” Zora yelled.

“All who oppose me must perish!” Morgan shouted just as the Marine soldiers finally converged on Zora and Luffy.

It took a moment to realize why the Marines had become immobile, but when Coby and Morgan did, their jaws dropped.

Zora had two katana in hand and one in her mouth, blocking all of the Marine’s attacks, keeping them locked in place.

“Oh! Cooooool!” Luffy’s awe was genuine.

“Move and you’re dead!” Zora spoke coherently through the hilt of _Wadou_.

“Waaaaaaah!” The Marines cried.

“She’s too scary!”

Zora looked back at Luffy. “I’ll be a pirate. You have my word. Either way, after this incident with the Marines, I’ll be an outlaw too. But, let me make one thing clear: I will always pursue my own ambition.”

“Your ambition?” Luffy prompted.

“I’m going to become the world’s greatest swordswoman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not. Criminal, good person, it doesn’t matter anymore! As long as my name is known worldwide. If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I’ll have you commit seppuku as an apology!” Zora decreed.

Luffy grinned. “The world’s number one swordswoman? That’s perfect! I’d accept nothing less from the Pirate King’s nakama!”

“Heh!” Zora grinned back. “Well said! In the end, it doesn’t matter if I’m known as a devil or a saint, as long as my name is known in all the blues!”

“What are you guys standing there for?” Morgan demanded. “Hurry up and finish those two off!” he ordered.

“Zora, duck!” Luffy warned as she drew back her leg. “[ _Gomu-Gomu no Muchi_ ]!” her leg stretched long enough to catch all the Marines surrounding Zora and kicked them all back.

Morgan’s metal jaw dropped again as he watched his men fall to the ground.

“Super!” Coby cheered. “So cool!”

“What are you?” Zora blinked.

“I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit and I’m a Rubber Human!” Luffy smiled as she drew her leg back into place.

The Marines were shocked as they looked at Luffy in a new light.

“R–Rubber Human?” one cried.

“Captain! We can’t kill these two!” another gasped.

“They’re too strong!” one moaned.

“Any–Anyways, we can’t defeat Zora…” another Marine gulped.

Morgan growled, fist clenching. “This is an order: whoever just said that…get a gun and kill yourself!” he demanded. “I don’t need useless soldiers!” he said and the three Marines who spoke all looked at him in terror. “That’s an order!” he barked and the three gulped before raising their rifles to their heads.

“What the hell do these dumb Marines think they’re doing?” Zora said, about to rush over, but was beaten to it by Luffy’s running start at Morgan.

“I’m the Marines’ worst enemy!” Luffy said firmly. “If you have the guts, then execute me!” She continued before striking at Morgan, who blocked her with the flat side of his axe-hand.

“Luffy-san!” Coby cried. “Defeat these Marines!”

“People like you, without status…” Morgan growled, “have no right to oppose me!” He rushed at Luffy. “I am Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan!”

“My name is Luffy! Nice to meet you!” Luffy bowed her head respectively. She dodged Morgan’s axe swing easily enough.

“Go to hell!” Morgan yelled.

The fence that had been behind Luffy was cut cleanly in half and Coby was shook. “Wah? The fence broke into half just like that!”

Luffy placed her feet together, still in midair, and kicked off Morgan’s face, causing the other to topple backwards.

“Captain! He…!” the Marines were also shook.

“You little bitch!” Morgan growled as he got back to his feet. This time, Luffy ran at him and he raised his axe. “Go to hell!” He brought it down with a mighty boom, but Luffy side-stepped, leg coming up as she grinned at Morgan.

“I’m not dead yet!” Luffy grinned maniacally right as she connected her flip-flopped foot with Morgan’s head.

“T–Too strong,” Coby gaped.

“Captain Morgan is only getting kicked around!” The Marines watched in shock, gulping.

“Some great Marine you are.” Luffy said as she gripped Morgan by the collar, lifting him up. “Destroyed Coby’s dreams and goal—”

“Wait!” someone called.

Luffy sent a glance in the direction of the call, but she still punched Morgan square in the face.

“You idiot!” Helmeppo shrieked. “I told you to wait!” Luffy moved off Morgan and looked back, seeing that Helmeppo had a gun leveled at Coby’s head. “If you want this guy to survive, then don’t move! If anyone moves, I’ll shoot!” He threatened.

“Luffy!” Coby shouted, serious and dropping the honorific. “I–I don’t want to be in your way! I’m not afraid of death!”

“You stupid son, Coby’s not afraid of death!” Luffy grinned at Helmeppo as she wound up her arm, muscles flexing.

“Hey! You idiot! I told you not or move, or I’ll shoot!” Helmeppo yelled.

“Go ahead and shoot!” Coby said defiantly, though his knees were shaking. His breath caught when he saw Morgan loom menacingly behind Luffy. “Luffy! Behind you!” he warned.

“I am _the_ great Marine captain!” Morgan growled, raising his axe-hand high.

“[ _Gomu-Gomu no_ …]” Luffy began, rearing her fist back. Zora placed _Wadou Ichimonji_ between her teeth as Luffy shot her fist forward. “[ _Pistol_ ]!”

“Daddy! Hurry!” Helmeppo shrieked. His request was too late as Luffy’s knuckles collided loudly with his face, sending him flying with a choked yell.

Coby watched in shock as Luffy grinned, sly and pleased. “Nice!” she purred as Morgan fell backward onto the ground with a huge thud, blood splashing into the air. Zora stood at her back, katana out, having landed the finishing slashes on Morgan. “Zora!”

Zora’s grin was less sharp and more pleased this time. “Leave it to me, _Captain!_ ”


End file.
